La vida de Darken rahl
by Cyndi Rahl
Summary: Pequeños fragmentos de la vida de Darken Rahl, todo contado para ser visto desde su perspectiva e intentar entender un poco el porqué es como es.
1. Chapter 1

*El mundo de la espada de la verdad pertenece a Terry Goodkind. Yo solo hago historias con él xD*

I.

A pesar de tener tan corta edad, él lo sabía. Vivir en el castillo de D'Hara se lo había dejado más que claro. Él no era igual que todos los niños…

Su madre había muerto cuando era mucho más pequeño, pero él era muy feliz dentro de ese palacio. Era feliz con toda esa gente que se inclinaba, lo llamaba "Alteza" y le llevaban regalos, así como también era feliz con los cocineros que siempre le guardaban algún dulce y se lo daban a escondidas de los hechiceros encargados de criarle. Su vida era perfecta, sí… tenía todo lo que un niño de 5 años, como él, podría desear. Excepto por…

Ese día todo el castillo se encontraba aturdido. La gente limpiaba todo hasta dejarlo reluciente, los soldados no dejaban sus puestos y los cocineros preparaban los más excelsos manjares…

Panis Rahl llegaba de un largo viaje por las tierras medias que había durado años. Años extendiendo la guerra. Años intentando ampliar los territorios de la gran y poderosa D'Hara.

Y él…

Se encontraba escondido en sus aposentos, temblando de miedo…

Lo odiaba y lo amaba a la vez.

Lo amaba porque eso era lo que le decían que tenía qué hacer. Lo amaba porque era la única familia que tenía. Pero lo odiaba porque nunca jugaba con él, nunca le daba un abrazo y porque nunca le mostró cariño alguno.

—Su alteza- Una doncella fue a buscarlo –El padre rahl lo espera en la sala del trono. Acompáñeme, por favor-

El niño fue, temblando de miedo, tras de la jovencita. Ella era muy cordial con él, a veces le leía cuentos en la biblioteca y también le regalaba dulces traídos desde su pueblo natal.

Nada más entrar, Panis rahl lo recibió con una hermosa sonrisa. Sonrisa que asustó y puso alerta al pequeño. La doncella se volvió, cruzó la puerta y la cerró, dejándoles solos.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, hijo mío- Panis Rahl le sonrió al pequeño, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha –Vamos, ven, ven y saluda a tu padre-

Darken Rahl subió los escaloncillos del trono y se puso de rodillas delante de él, a punto de recitar la plegaria.

—No, no. Nada de eso-

Panis Rahl tomó al pequeño de los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse. A continuación, lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo. El pequeñito estaba completamente atónito, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Estoy muy feliz de haber regresado a casa, hijo mío. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que he regresado con buenas noticias. Fui donde un gran y poderoso profeta, que ha vaticinado grandes cosas para tiempos futuros. ¿Y sabes qué me ha dicho?-

—¡què ha dicho el profeta, padre?- Preguntó el niño con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos azules miraban asustados por todas partes, esperando que su padre no le hubiera preparado aalguna tortura que estuviera escondida por ahí.

—Ha dicho que, algún día, tendré otro hijo… un hermanito para ti, mi primogénito. ¿Pero sabes qué más ha dicho?-

El pequeño Rahl estaba sonriendo. Siempre quiso tener a alguien más para jugar, con los grandes no era lo mismo. Así que, atento, escuchó:

—¡Que ese hermano tuyo, lo que hará es destruirte! ¡Será el buscador y te matará, enviándote de una vez por todas al submundo!-

Escuchar eso fue suficiente como para que Darken rahl se diera cuenta que su progenitor lo odiaba y mucho más. Fue suficiente como para que él se diera cuenta que ese tirano iba a hacer todo lo posible por engendrar otro hijo. Panis Rahl seguía hablando de que estaba poseyendo a más mujeres, de que le habían regalado doncellas vírgenes mientras iba saqueando las naciones que atacaba, pero Darken Rahl ya no escuchaba eso.

Él había quedado marcado de por vida, obligado a no confiar, a no amar, a no tener piedad…

Y es que así eran las cosas…

A sus 5 años, Lord Darken Rahl entendió que tendría qué matar si quisiera vivir…

*Continuará*


	2. II

*El mundo de la espada de la verdad / la leyenda del buscador pertenece a Terry goodkind. Yo solamente creo historias con él*

II.

El palacio del pueblo era enorme.

Desde que la madre confesora Serena había hecho ese pacto con Panis rahl, en el cuál se les daría todo para ser adiestradas, ellas estaban expectantes por llegar. Ahora veía a qué se referían las mayores.

Y entonces, se separó del grupo y empezó a caminar por sí sola. De pronto ya no supo donde estaba. Los caminos eran muchísimos y lo único que tenía que era diferente de los pasillos, eran unas escaleras que la llevarían hacia un piso más abajo. Entonces, más por curiosidad que otra cosa, decidió bajarlas. Ya luego vería a la madre confesora o encontraría a sus pequeñas compañeras. Ni si quiera le importó que la fuesen a regañar por lo que estaba haciendo.

El lugar era obscuro, muy obscuro. No supo cuánto rato estuvo caminando, el punto es que de pronto, vió una luz que cada vez se hacía más y más grande. Fue hacia allí, esperando encontrar a alguna persona. Escuchó un ruido y se quedó quietecita, para saber qué era. Entonces lo supo.

Era el llanto de un niño.

…

Su padre lo había quemado con fuego de mago. Y ardía, ardía hasta los huesos.

Unos cuántos hechiceros lo habían curado, pero eso no evitaba el dolor. Le dijeron que duraría, pero por todos los espíritus, eso era un maldito infierno y el pobre solamente deseaba que eso acabara lo más pronto posible.

Lo tenían amarrado para que no tocara sus heridas y no le dejaban salir de donde se encontraba. Estaba furioso, no entendía porqué su padre había hecho eso. Todo el mundo decía que el fuego de mago era una cosa peligrosísima. Nadie venía a divertirlo, a jugar con él. Incluso para comer necesitaba ayuda y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba solo. Desde que se decía que las confesoras llegarían, los criados estaban más ocupados que de costumbre

Entonces, la vió. Entró sorprendida a la estancia donde él estaba. Claramente, ella se encontraba perdida.

—¿Eres una confesora?- Preguntó a bocajarro.

—¿Porqué lloras?- Preguntó ella con una vocesita infantil. Claramente se le veía preocupada por él.

—Estoy herido. Me castigaron con fuego de mago y ahora estoy aquí- le contestó.

Ella se le acercó y le acarició la mejilla. Él se relajó ante su presencia y se miraron a los ojos.

—Soy una confesora- Ella dijo con orgullo –La madre confesora Serena dice que voy a convertirme en alguien que cuide a las tierras medias, junto con mis compañeras-

—Ya veo- Contestó él –Espero seamos amigos- Le sonrió cordialmente. Esa visita incluso lo hizo olvidarse un momento de que sentía mucho dolor.

—cuando te liberen, te prometo que jugaré contigo. ¿Conoces todo el castillo en serio? ¡Es muy grande!-

—claro que conozco el castillo, vivo aquí- él rió –Te prometo que cuando salga de aquí, jugaremos juntos. ¡tienes qué conocer el jardín de la vida! Es mi lugar favorito del castillo. Te lo mostraré todo-

—¿Qué haces aquí?- Una de las hechiceras que cuidaba a darken Rahl entró a la estancia –Seguro tú eres la pequeña a la que la madre conesora busca, se encuentran preocupados por ti. ¿mi señor, le ha hecho daño?-

—no me ha hecho daño, es muy agradable-

—Niña, hazle una reverencia a su alteza. Después te he de llevar con la madre confesora-

Él se entristeció. Verla lo había ayudado mucho y ahora ella tendría qué irse. No quería que se fuera, pero sabía que la hechicera no la dejaría estar ahí más tiempo. Sin duda esperaba que pudieran ser amigos. Se le veía intimidada. De pronto él pensó que era mejor así, cuando ella ni si quiera sabía que él era un príncipe.

—¡me llamo Cyndi! ¡Por favor no me olvides!- Dijo cuando la hechicera la llevaba de la mano para con sus compañeras.

*Continuará*


End file.
